


The Lecture

by darumasama



Series: Pokemon AU [15]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Blissey and Audino make food, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lectures, M/M, Tears, Tired Will, healing nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: Nico finally wakes up after being hurt.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Pokemon AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823215
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	The Lecture

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait with leaving ya'll on that cliff hanger. lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Nico felt a groan escape his lips as consciousness slowly came back to him. He remembered dealing with an angry spirit in the Viridian Forest that was attacking any people the dared enter. The spirit had been difficult to deal with because of the amount of rage it contained. It had gotten the jump on him when he was distracted by an injured trainer that had thought it was a good idea to enter the forest despite the warning. That was when he remembered that he never did deal with the angry spirit. His eyes flew open as attempted to sit up, but was pushed gently back down by a hand to his shoulder. He closed his eyes tightly as pain coursed through his body, another groan escaped his lips.

“Hey easy there,” the familiar voice of Will said from above him. He slowly opened his eyes back up to see the tear stained face of Will hovering above him. “You don’t want to rip your stitches.” 

“Will?” Nico groaned, confused as to why Will was in the Viridian Forest.

Will just gave him a soft smile, “I”m here Nico.” He kissed Nico’s forehead, then rest their foreheads together as he intertwined their fingers. “You’re safe.” he whispered. “Please don’t ever scare me like that again.”

Nico felt something wet hit his face, and realized Will was crying. “Will? What’s wrong?”

“I thought I lost you,” Will cried his grip on Nico’s hands tightened. “When your pokemon brought you here you were so weak and covered in blood I didn’t think I could save you. Especially since I am just a pokemon nurse, not a human doctor.”

“You did great, Sunshine.” Nico said as he gave Will’s hands a squeeze. “I am sorry to have worried you. The spirit...” He attempted to get up again, but Will was in the way. “The angry spirit! I didn’t deal with it. Will I need to go!”

“NO!” Will yelled, eyes squeezed tightly shut. “No! You are not leaving until you are better!”

“But the angry spirit in Viridian Forest...”

“I don’t care!” Will yelled again, but when he opened his blue eyes back up they were filled with tears. “I don’t care about the angry spirit in Viridian Forest...” He sniffled. “I care about you.” Tears were now freely streaming down Will’s face, occasionally falling onto Nico’s. “Please Nico, you need to rest. Isn’t there someone I can call to take care of it?” 

Nico almost answered Hazel automatically because she used to help Nico with spirits and ghost pokemon for a bit, but she didn’t do that anymore. Besides, this spirit’s anger was so great that the pain it inflicted was some of the worst he had ever seen, if his current state was anything to show for it. There was no way he would let anyone dare go to challenge that spirit beside himself because the danger was too great. The only reason he probably survived the attack was because his ghost pokemon took him away quick enough. But he needed to get back to the Viridian Forest before the spirit decided to go into the city instead. He couldn’t let more people get hurt when it was his job to deal with things like this. 

Will closed his eyes and sighed. “Gengar said he would watch the spirit while you recovered.” Will’s eyes glowed red for a bit, a sign of connecting with ghost pokemon. “He says that spirit is still in the Viridian Forest and that after you rescued that trainer no one else has entered the forest since.” His eyes flashed red again, “He also says that he will drag you back here if you try to go to stop the spirit right now. You gave him and the rest of your pokemon quite the scare.” He sighed. “And me.”

“You’ve connected with Gengar,” Nico said before he could stop himself. He knew that Will could easily connect with pokemon, that was a given. But only recently did Will start to realize how strong of a connection he could create with pokemon. The fact that he had gotten to the point of being able to connect psychically with Gengar already was amazing. 

Will frowned, “That is what you got from all of this?” He shook his head as he pulled away. “Let me get you something to eat and drink. You’ve been out for two days.”

“Two days!” Nico shrieked as he sat up, instantly regretting it as the pain came to his him full force. 

Will gently pushed him back down with a small, but comforting smile. “Easy there Death boy. Even though you have been resting for two days, those wounds are still very fresh and need to heal.”

“But the...”

“No buts, Nico.” Will said sternly. “You are to rest. Gengar is monitoring the situation so just focus on getting better. When you are better then we’ll talk about you going back to deal with the spirit. I will not argue with you on this, Nico. You are under my care so I call the shots, got that?” 

Nico could only stare blankly at Will, surprised at how serious he was being. Sure Will would show this side when he was helping injured pokemon, but it was never directed at him. Will was always so happy and carefree around Nico, that this new side was a little scary. He wasn’t even sure how to deal with serious Will so he just nodded in agreement. That got Will to smile so Nico figured he had made the right choice.

“Good,” Will grinned. “Now, lets get you something to eat and drink.” He went to get up, but Blissey and Audino were already walking in with trays of food and a pitcher of water. Will’s expression softened with gratitude. “You guys are the best. Thank you.” Both Blissey and Audino clapped their hands together happily before leaving. Nico wondered if they were attending to the Pokemon Center so Will could attend to him. He felt bad that he was taking so much of Will’s focus when there were other things that Will had to do.

“Let me help you sit up,” Will said softly as he gently helped Nico sit up with some added pillows for comfort. Nico was surprised that the action didn’t cause as much pain as he thought it would considering the other time he tried to sit up it hurt. 

“Here,” Will said as he placed the tray of food on Nico’s lap. “Let me know if it is hard for you to eat because of the stitches in your right shoulder. If so, I can feed you.”

Nico blushed as he picked up the fork to stab a potato and shove it into his mouth. The action did hurt, but he was not about to let Will know that. He was not a child that needed someone to feed him. He noticed Will just smile as he went to pour two glasses of water before he went to eat his own food. Now that Nico actually got a good look at Will, he noticed the tiredness of his actions and the dark bags under his eyes.

“Will,” Nico said softly causing Will to look up from his food. “When was the last time you got any sleep?”

Will bit his lip, something Nico knew he did when he was nervous or concentrated. “A little over two days...” he admitted as he looked back down at his meal. “I.. I was worried...”

“Promise me to sleep after this, Sunshine?” Nico asked with a gentleness to his voice that surprised him.

Will let out a tired sigh, “Will you promise me you won’t do anything stupid?”

Nico chuckled softly, “You’ll have to be more specific.”

Will rolled his eyes, but with a smile. “Promise me you’ll stay here and rest and not go chasing angry spirits or try anything that will make me have to patch you up again?”

“I guess I can try for your sake.” Nico grinned. Will smiled brightly at him, a little more dull than usual which Nico figured was due to his tiredness, but still bright. They finished the rest of their meal in silence, Nico not realizing how hungry and thirsty he was until he looked at his finished plate and empty pitcher of water. Guess two days of being unconscious would do that to a person. He watched Will tidy up everything onto the little cart Blissey and Audino had used to bring everything in with. Then noticed Will about to get onto another cot in the room.

“Will,” Nico frowned. “You have a bed, go sleep in that.”

Will shook his head stubbornly, “No, I want to be here with you.” A blush erupted across his face, “I know I will sleep better knowing you are close by. You really gave me a scare, Death Boy.”

“Do you think it would be too much if you helped me to your bed so we can cuddle and you can rest properly?” Nico suggested knowing that Will would probably sleep better in his own bed. Then again, he looked so exhausted he could probably sleep anywhere at this point. 

Will smiled, “I would love to, but I am afraid it might rip your stitches.”

“Fine,” Nico sighed. “Then push that over here so I can at least watch over you while you sleep.” He blushed as his own words. “You know, so I can scold you if you aren’t sleeping.”

Will didn’t say anything, but his smile grew as he pushed the cot over next to Nico’s before getting on it. He laid down facing Nico and took his hand in his own before closing his eyes. Nico could see the exhaustion take over as Will was out instantly. 

A frustrated sigh escaped Nico’s lips as he thought about how Will was such a hypocrite. All that talk about Nico having to rest, yet he didn’t sleep at all for two days. Then again he could only imagine what he would do if Will was in his current state. The aftermath of the nightmare came to mind with how he had refused to leave Will’s side. A chuckle escaped him as he realized just how stubborn they both were, surprised they didn’t constantly get into fights. But he figured that their fights were more playful banter than actual fights.

Nico glanced back at Will’s sleeping face, even asleep there was still a smile gracing those lips. He could feel his own smile form as he reached to run his fingers through Will’s hair, only to stop as he winced in pain. He let out a frustrated sigh as he stared at the ceiling wondering how long he would have to wait until he was healed. There was still that angry spirit he had to deal with in the Viridian Forest. Then the Pokemon Tower and the graveyard hadn’t been taken care of in days. And better yet, he still had the gym to worry about. He wondered how many disappointed trainers had come by to realize the gym was closed. His eyes closed as he let out a tired sigh. So much work to do, but someone had to do it. He wouldn’t even dream of asking Will to help with his duties since Will had enough to deal with on a normal day. The soft murmur of his name made him look over to Will again with a soft smile. Looking at Will’s peaceful expression in sleep made him feel sleepy as well. Before he knew it, he was asleep yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, I am taking requests as to what you want to see. The next chapter will probably be Nico going back to the Viridian Forest to deal with that angry spirit, but after that I got nothing lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading and all the kudos, bookmarks and comments on this series. I really appreciate it. :) I never thought this AU would be so popular lol.


End file.
